Staring Down The Barrel
by GreyLiliy
Summary: One Shots. Hazel Grosse and Gat. The Fifth, Nettlesome Night Prattle.
1. Jealous Night Watch

**Staring Down the Barrel**

Gat & Hazel Grosse. A Collection.

Title "Staring Down the Barrel" inspired by an anime music video by WhiteAsh dedicated to Gat called "Glare of the Great Spirit" to the song _45_ by Shinedown.

**The First: Jealous Night Watch**

Gat liked to watch Hazel sleep. Probably more than he should, all things considered. The man was so different when he was asleep and so versatile. Some nights he would sleep like the dead, unmoving and barely breathing. Other nights he would toss and turn, often kicking the blankets off the bed. Tonight, Hazel was having a nightmare. His face was contorting in fear and moved back and forth to match his turning head, followed by deep panting and murmured cries. Gat had promised to wake Hazel when he had these nightmares, but Gat couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping bishop. Gat knew it was perverse, but he liked it more when Hazel had nightmares than when he slept soundly.

Because when he was having nightmares, Gat knew who and what Hazel was thinking about.

Gat lifted himself up from his seat next to Hazel's bed and stood towering over the man. Hazel had turned over in his sleep and had his face pressed into the pillow. Gat brushed a bit of silver hair back from the man's sweat soaked face with a finger and pulled it back behind an ear. Hazel groaned in an unpleasant manner and Gat went to the sink to fetch a cool wash cloth. As long as he wiped the sweat away, and Hazel didn't wake- the man would never know Gat had broken his promise.

When Hazel had nightmares, his his head was full of demons, church bells and his beloved Master. Gat understood those feelings and had nothing to fear from them. Gat wiped the face softly with the cloth and sat back down in his chair by the bedside. He could protect Hazel from his past and the sorrow that laid on his heart. Gat could stand strong with an unaffected face when Hazel woke the next morning. He could even cheer the man up and make him laugh with a dry remark here or there.

Gat loved Hazel's laugh.

What Gat was finding less and less tolerable, however, were Hazel's dreams. His few and frequent pleasurable nights where the signs of what was conspiring behind closed eyes was oh too obvious. Those nights that were becoming more frequent as time passed. On those nights, Hazel would moan, sweat and squirm under the covers much the same as when he was having a nightmare. It was the smile on his face and the wandering pale hand that trailed along Hazel's own body that betrayed any lingering hope that Gat's master was having a nightmare.

The first time Gat had realized what was going on in the dream, he had been embarrassed and could distinctly remember blushing red enough to match a tomato when the man ejaculated from his dream. The fact Hazel had kicked the sheets off the bed that night made it even worse; Gat could see everything. The morning had been even more awkward when Hazel woke up to sticky sheets and a bodyguard who refused to meet his eyes. "Ah, well I do apologize you had to see that last night, Gat. Next time you can leave the room, ya' know. Sorry if I embarrassed you." Hazel had said as he got dressed, not realizing Gat was watching every move the man made.

That was also the first time Gat really looked at his master. He had always loved Hazel Grosse; enough to die for without a second thought. Hazel was important to him, a vital part of his existence and Gat's entire world. But now, Gat noticed the slim curve of the man's back, the way his hair fell back on his neck, long pale fingers that fit snugly under white gloves. Gat was attracted to everything that Bishop Hazel was from his goals to his voice and southern drawl, but now he had seen the man in a much more carnal light. Gat's willpower was tested for the first time since he had died and been brought back by this blue-eyed angel.

Though, he never acted upon those thoughts, of course, no matter how much he strained against doing just that. Hazel would never have allowed it and Gat did not wish to see his reaction if he found out. Hazel would either be disgusted with Gat or just laugh at him. Neither option was all that pleasing. So Gat continued to harbor his affection in secret and looked forward to those rare nights when Hazel's nightmares would be replaced by more licentious dreams. Gat would always study Hazel intently on those nights. He wanted to see where Hazel's hand traveled, see the man's face buckle in delight; listen to broken breaths and gasps. Gat wanted to see Hazel be human and to learn how what made Hazel Grosse moan. Knowing that, Gat could close his own eyes and just listen to Hazel shift under the sheets and sigh and he could pretend it was Gat's own caresses that made the man so hot under the collar.

Until he heard a name come from those parted lips.

Gat could have died all over again on the spot when that single name fell from the man's lips. It had been whispered and mumbled, but it was as clear as a gunshot to the sturdy man's ears and his eyes had opened with the shock. Gat had never harbored delusions that the one Hazel was dreaming about could possibly be Gat himself, but having an actual _name_ come from that mouth shattered Gat's ability to pretend. No longer was it Gat who drew those sweet sounds from Hazel with small licks and nips from chapped lips, but those tiny sounds were drawn out by a man whose mouth was as foul as it was wise. No longer was it Gat's hands who explored every inch of that pale flesh and thread his fingers through silky hair, but the hands of one who handled a Smith & Wesson. No longer was it Gat's name that was cried out at the crowning point of ecstasy, but the name "Genjo Sanzo."

Gat was thankful that he never ate or he would surely vomit.

The much larger man had known in the back of his mind that Hazel liked the priest a bit too much for comfort, but he never imagined it went that deep. Now every time Hazel talked about the priest, Gat could feel his insides twisting. Hazel _wanted_ Genjo Sanzo. Gat swallowed to himself and looked over at Hazel still breathing heavily in the bed. His face was locked in an expression of terror and Gat was relieved. As long as Hazel was frightened, he'd only go to one person. Genjo Sanzo wouldn't comfort Hazel when he was scared.

For that, Hazel went to Gat and Gat alone.

And that alone kept the massive gunman from accidently shooting the blonde priest out of jealousy. Gat almost smiled to himself; he had really sunken low to be thinking such things. Even if they were true. Originally, Gat had been upset that Hazel had parted from the Sanzo party. He liked being around the little one, Goku. Gat even liked it when Hazel got into spars with the demon Hakkai. Their fights were malicious, to be sure, but it was playful and Gat could tell Hazel enjoyed them. Gat could even be happy that Hazel wanted to be friends with Genjo Sanzo.

But now he was nothing but thankful Hazel had chosen to keep them apart. Gat wasn't sure if he could handle Hazel becoming friends with Genjo Sanzo now that he knew the blue-eyed man's true intentions. And if there was some occurrence where hell froze over and Genjo Sanzo returned those feelings, Gat wasn't sure if there was any force in nature that would keep him from strangling the blond man on the spot where he stood. He had already done so once or twice in his own daydreams. Hell, Gat had even done it once while Hazel was rambling about the miscreant priest.

Gat couldn't dream about Hazel anymore. His touches and whispers no longer reached the other man, even in his own head. Gat looked down at his own callused hands and wondered how different they were from those of Genjo Sanzo. Did that man also have rough hands or were they smooth? Just how repulsed would Hazel be if Gat made a move first in an attempt to deter Hazel from his fantasies? Or would Gat be a replacement? The man closed his yellow eyes and nearly cried out himself; if Hazel were to cry _that name _while they were together, Gat would die. He would just, die.

"Gat."

The larger man shot up in his chair straighter when he recognized the stern calling of his name. He looked over to see very awake blue eyes staring at him, at least the bishop had an amused smirk on his face. "Hazel."

"I guess I'll forgive ya' for not wakin' me up during that dreadful nightmare." Hazel chuckled and pulled his feet out from under the covers. He felt heavy, but there was no way he was sleeping again after seeing such sights again. "Yer' barely awake yer'self. I've been callin' ya for close to five minutes now."

"Ah, sorry." Gat apologized and hung his head to look at the floor.

"No, it's alright." Hazel hummed and stood up from the bed. His face felt grimy with sweat and he browsed about the inn room for the restroom. Hazel had crashed the moment he hit the bed from exhaustion, barely leaving time to change clothes. He hadn't really looked around the room yet and he desperately needed to wash. "Something on your mind to have ya' so distracted?"

Gat stared at Hazel and watched him touch his own skin, feeling for any sign that he might have been crying in his sleep. "Not really."

"Are you sure? You don't look so well." Hazel turned his head over his shoulder to look carefully over his body guard. He looked the same as ever, but Hazel could sense a weight hanging on him. "Well, why don't I take a shower and we'll go scurry up some grub. How's that sound?"

Gat nodded and watched as Hazel disappeared behind the bathroom door. The man's sheets were covered in sweat. Only sweat, the type of cold sweat that came from nightmares. Gat smiled softly and dropped his face into the covers and breathed in deep as the sound of running water through pipes filled the room.


	2. Curious Evening Talk

**The Second: Curious Evening Talk**

"Why do you hang out with him?" Goku asked softly between crunchy bites of an apple. The juice ran down his tan fingers and he sucked the skin to keep it from dripping on the ground. "I mean, you seem like such a nice guy and he's so, so. Well I don't know what it is exactly but he gives me the creeps." The _I hate him_ was left unspoken.

Gat raised an eyebrow and looked down at the younger boy. His eyes trailed across the inn yard to where Hazel and Sanzo were talking (well, Hazel was talking; Sanzo was smoking) and looked back to those large golden eyes. Goku's own master was just as bad as Hazel if you asked Gat. Probably worse. "Why do you hang out with him?"

Goku followed Gat's arm as it pointed straight at Sanzo. His eyes narrowed and he took another bite of his apple. "That's different, Sanzo's not a bad person."

Gat almost snorted. "Hazel's not a bad person."

"But he is…" Goku trailed off softly. Hazel Grosse was a monster; Goku knew that. He just acted sweet and kind. Goku wondered if Gat couldn't see that; maybe Hazel had fooled him too or messed with his head when he revived him. Goku struggled to put it into words. "He's trying to eradicate the demons completely even if they did bad things or not. And he's controlling all those people that he revives and forces them to kill demons. There's something not right about that. What kind of person does that?"

Gat agreed to some degree, but not completely. It was true that Hazel killing even innocent demons was unsettling, but Gat too had seen what they were like on the home front. And he knew what damage they could cause. "He's not completely unjustified."

"That thing he was saying about all demons being bad where he lived?" Goku mumbled. "I just can't believe that."

"It's true."

"Really?" Goku pulled his apple away from his mouth and looked at it. When Hazel said it, Goku could doubt his words easily. Hazel was probably as good at lying as Hakkai. But somehow, when Gat confirmed it, it became more true. "That's…"

Gat put his hand on Goku's head and ruffled the hair slightly. The kid was so young and this conversation was too heavy for him to take. "Don't think too hard."

"Hey, cut it out." Goku swatted at the bigger man's hand, but cracked a small smile. Gat was a really great guy. Goku smirked and licked the apple to catch some of the juice. "You still didn't answer my question. Why do you hang out with him?"

"He owns my life." Gat smiled softly as the boy's face froze in place. "That's it."

Goku dropped his eyes to the ground and bit his lip. For a minute, Goku had been hoping to hear something similar to his relationship with Sanzo. To hear Hazel _owned _Gat just made Goku hate the bishop even more. "That's sort of sad."

"Not really."

Goku caught Gat's eyes again and noticed the small smile at the corner of his lips. Gat was happy with Hazel. Goku didn't understand how that was possible, but he'd figure it out eventually. "Huh."

"Monkey! Move your ass!" Sanzo called from across the yard. "You can play with Gat later. Let's move it."

"See-you later, Gat!" Goku threw the rest of the apple in his mouth and swallowed it quickly before waving and running off after Sanzo. He noticed Hazel walking over to Gat and thought about his brief conversation. Goku still thought Hazel was a jerk, but Gat didn't seem to care. Goku thought of every time Sanzo was a jerk and realized that Goku didn't really care about that either. Goku smiled to himself and began to realize just a little bit more why Gat hung out with Hazel. "Hey Sanzo! Can we go eat dinner now?"

"Yes, that's why I told you to move it." Sanzo snorted. Spending all that time with that creepy bishop had already ruined his evening. Hunger was not something he wanted to add to the list.

"All right!" Goku jumped and trailed after Sanzo, the previous conversation tucked away for future reference. But for right now: Food!

"Well, well. Looked like ya'll were having a fun conversation over here, Gat." Hazel chuckled as he approached his companion. Hazel took his hat off and held it to his chest while smiling slyly at Gat. "What were ya' chattin' with the little fella about?"

"Not much." Gat answered dully.

Hazel lifted an eyebrow at the man and shrugged. If Gat didn't want to tell him, that was alright for now. "Well, I dare say dinner sounds like a good idea. Shall we?"

Gat nodded and pushed off from the wall to follow Hazel. He was mumbling something about being in the mood for crab and Gat smiled. When Gat said Hazel owned his life, he had only been partially telling the truth to Goku. Gat doubted if he explained it completely that Goku would have understood. But the fact of the matter, Hazel didn't just own his life. Hazel owned his heart, mind, body and soul.

Hazel Grosse owned Gat wholly and completely.

"Oh! That inn we saw at the front of town might serve crab, what do you think?"

"Sure."

And Gat was more than happy to be owned.


	3. Warm Afternoon Nap

**The Third: Warm Afternoon Nap**

Hazel's head was cradled in the crook between Gat's thigh and beltline with his forehead leaning against the leather; his body curled slightly facing the back of the couch. The bishop's breaths were soft and light, sure signs of a pleasant dreamless sleep. Gat was slumped against the couch to accommodate the sleeping man, for once not sitting rigidly straight against the couch back. One of Gat's hands had wandered to play and fiddle with the ends of Hazel's silver hair, while the other sat lifelessly on his thigh occasionally twitching in desire to join his partner.

Gat still wasn't sure why Hazel had chosen to take a nap on his lap in the middle of the afternoon in their hotel room, but he wasn't complaining. He was more than happy to be a pillow if it meant he could touch Hazel. Gat's thumb wandered over to graze the man's cheek softly, barely touching the skin as if afraid he would wake the man and ruin the moment. Granted, the proximity of the bishop to his person was causing Gat a bit of distress.

Hazel's breath was hot and with the mans' mouth hanging slightly open, each and every intake of air could be felt on Gat's thigh through the pants. Theoretically, such small breaths shouldn't be felt through the thick material but Gat's mind was doing wonders imagining the sensations. Hazel shifted slightly in his sleep and dug his face farther into the man's leg and Gat took in a quick breath.

Hazel's hand groped at the couch for a more comfortable position. Gat took the hand into his own and slowly moved it up towards Hazel's face to rest on the man's pants to still its movement. The distraction was over soon enough, and Gat was once again forced to face his own growing problem. Gat covered his face with his previously unoccupied hand and let his other set of fingers rest in Hazel's hair. If the man shifted like that again, Gat was going to lose it.

He'd either have to take care of his problem, or squirm uncomfortably until it passed. Either way, the likely hood of Hazel waking up was one hundred percent. Gat wondered if he should just get up and get out of the room to avoid the embarrassment, but he couldn't bring himself to move the bishop from his leg. It's not that it was a rare occasion for Hazel to borrow Gat as a bed, pillow, chair, or whatever the man felt like resting on at the time; in fact Hazel did it quite often. So, it was not like the event would never happen again, but still-

Gat enjoyed the open affection to the point where he didn't want to miss a single moment of it.

Normally it wasn't an issue. Gat took Hazel's affection with the same straight face he tried to hold onto be it morning, day or night. His blood level didn't pound in his ears, his breathing didn't desperately try to stay clam, and his palms certainly didn't sweat. Hazel could cling, laugh and touch Gat all he wanted and the larger, calmer man was proud of his self control and discipline.

Today though, there must be something in the air or something different, because Gat was on the verge of undoing his belt buckle to relieve the pressure. Maybe it was because the light was falling just perfectly on Hazel's face and accenting his lips and eyelashes. Or possibly it was the feel of Gat's fingers in the fine strands of hair. Gat swallowed and his eyes trailed down Hazel's lanky body, cape hanging off the edge of the couch and feet crossed. He swallowed and started to pant.

You'd think a dead person would be free from the plague of hormones.

Either way, the bigger man needed to take care of the ache threatening to spill out with every breath the bishop took. Hazel was a cruel man when he wasn't aware of what he was doing. Gat considered his options again and shifted his hips slightly to relieve the itch causing his fingers to twitch. Sadly, it only resulted in his pants creating friction which only intensified the problem and Gat bit his lip. If he got up and left to just cave in and jack off, Hazel would wake up and demand to know why Gat moved.

Gat had no intention of telling him why and couldn't think of another excuse.

Which left him with fewer options, one of which was to sit and wait for it to pass- or just jack off here and hope Hazel doesn't wake up. Gat looked down at the sleeping man and bit his lip. Hazel would wake up which meant one thing: sit it out. Gat nearly groaned and shifted his hips up just barely. Maybe he could try and get away with it after all and his hand started to head towards his belt buckle. Gat was only human.

However, fate seemed to hate him at the moment and his hand stilled immediately when he felt Hazel shift. Gat looked down when he watched Hazel start to rub his cheek with his hand, his face scrunched and Gat's own eyes widened. Hazel was waking up. Had woken up, Gat corrected himself as he watched a single eye slit open. That bright blue eye peered up at him, slightly annoyed. Gat kept his face straight waiting for the verdict. There was no way that Hazel didn't know what was going on. Gat swallowed and just prayed the man wouldn't be too disgusted.

"Gat."

The bishop's voice was clipped and stern through the haze of sleep. His master was definitely angry. Gat took a breath and prepped himself for the inevitable. "Yes, Hazel?"

"Move yer' gun. Feels somethin' awful against the back a' my head." Hazel mumbled, accent coming out more than usual in his sleep, before shutting his eye again and shifting to get more comfortable. All he wanted was a nap before heading out again? Was that really so much to ask for someone saving the world from evil? "Musta' shifted or som'thn,' 'cause I could'a swore it twasn't there before…"

Gat watched with wide, shocked, eyes as the man drifted back off to sleep. His gun. Hazel thought it had been his gun. Gat bit his lip and his shoulder shook slightly. His large hand covered his mouth desperately when the laughter burst forth without his permission. It was nothing short of a miracle that Hazel continued to sleep through Gat's uncontrolled fit, but the man managed to keep his legs still despite the chortling that was coming from his mouth; hands desperately trying to keep it in.

After a few moments, Gat managed to calm himself and even out his breathing; a small smile still lingered on his lips. Between the shock of Hazel waking and the man's obliviousness due to sleep, Gat's earlier concern had long left. The larger man returned one hand to Hazel's hair and stroked it softly while the other rested on the back of his free hand. Even if Gat didn't need to sleep, in all honesty:

A nap sounded really good; Gat shut his eyes and smiled.


	4. Desperate Morning Embrace

**Desperate Morning Embrace**

"What are yeh' doin,' Gat?" Hazel ventured quietly when the older man's forehead fell into the nook between the bishop's neck and shoulder. In response to his inquiry, the gunman embraced Hazel even tighter with his strong arms wrapped around the smaller body. The bishop sighed, before reaching up to pat the man's shoulder gently as a quiet sign to let go. "I'm tellin' ya, I'm fine."

Gat shook his head softly and continued to cling. He had almost lost him; Gat just couldn't let the bishop go yet. Hazel could get angry, but Gat needed this confirmation that the smaller man was still here and still breathing. Gat's own breaths were labored and deep; his fingers dug into the soft fabric of the bishop's robes. 

"It's alright, Gat." Hazel cooed softly and rubbed his back like a small child. The man's breathing started to even out and Hazel pat his back. The bishop's back was probably bruised, and Gat's grip wasn't helping the ache, but it seemed the larger man needed to be treated with kid gloves at the moment. "Twas'nt yer fault."

Gat happened to disagree with that statement and shook his head. It was most definitely his fault. Gat hadn't been there. Gat didn't save Hazel; didn't push him out of the way. Gat didn't notice the danger fast enough and it was so very close. Just a few more millimeters closer and that piece of sheet metal would have taken Hazel's head straight off. It didn't matter that the man hadn't actually been injured. For the ten minutes it took to get Hazel out from under the rubble Gat had no idea if the man was alive or not. And the odds were against him living with all the sharp edges and clutter and the utter silence that had fallen after the crash.

"Le'go, Gat." Hazel dropped his arms and rested his head on the man's shoulder. While Hazel did appreciate the concern, he couldn't help but feel the other man was overreacting a touch. It was an accident, plain and simple. Things like this happened; Hazel had always thought Gat to be more level headed than this. "Yer' makin' a scene."

It was true, the others were still watching Gat crush Hazel to his chest. Somehow, Gat couldn't bring himself to care. It's not like the Sanzo party cared about their wellbeing; they already hated Hazel. Why should their opinion matter if Gat wanted to express his relief that his Master was alive? "Hazel."

The bishop let out a breath and let the other man have his way for the moment. It almost bothered him how shaken Gat was at the moment. Would Gat really, truly be that upset if something happened to the bishop? Hazel had always thought that Gat protected him out of mostly obligation; the suffocating embrace spoke otherwise. Hazel had to wonder what that could mean for the two of them. "I'm fine, really." Hazel chuckled softly. "Though I might not be able ta' breath if ya' keep squeezin' so tight."

Gat loosened his hold enough to put some space between the two, but he kept a firm grip on Hazel's shoulders and looked the man over. His silver hair was ruffled slightly, hat missing and lost on the ground somewhere, but otherwise there wasn't a mark. Just a lot of dirt and debris sticking to the fabric of his clothing. Gat was truly grateful that someone was watching over Hazel. Gat's hands shook slightly as he tried to calm himself. It was a miracle he was alright.

Hazel smiled and rubbed the back of Gat's hands with his gloved fingers soothingly. The man was finally starting to calm down, which was a good thing. Thankfully, Hazel caught the Sanzo party leaving in the corner of his eyes. They should have left earlier; twas rude to watch a man break down. "See? Everythin's fine."

"But-"

"Everythin's fine." Hazel cut Gat off before he could start. The bishop already knew what was coming from the man's mouth. _But you were almost hurt. I didn't get there._ And all sorts of other ways to blame himself for something that truly wasn't his fault. Hazel decided to reiterate the point for Gat so he understood. "It twasn't yer' fault." Hazel smirked. "Unless you were the one who knocked over that there scaffoldin.' Then it woulda' been yer' fault for sure."

Gat frowned at Hazel's joke; this wasn't funny. A flimsy metal scaffolding with tools and sharp edges had collapsed on top of the bishop while he was just standing there and it had almost killed him. Gat had been sparring with Goku while Hazel watched from the sidelines since they were all up before breakfast. He hadn't noticed the creaking at all and didn't even head to Hazel's side until after all of it collapsed. 

The bishop had been buried under metal, tools and everything else that had been on the structure. Heavy thngs and Hazel had been hidden from view. Gat genuinely thought Hazel had been severely injured and had raced to yank the clutter off and out of the way. It had taken ten minutes to remove it all and he had found Hazel in a ball with his head covered at the bottom, protected by two sheets that had hit each other and formed a little tent. Two sharp sheets that would have surely killed him had they fallen any other way.

It wasn't funny at all. 

"Oh stop yer' frownin.'" Hazel pushed the larger man's arms off his shoulders. The bishop pushed a single finger up to Gat's face and pointed. Gat took too much responsibility onto himself. "It's not like I was attacked or nothing.' You can't stop everything, Gat."

It was true. Gat's reflexes were near top notch when it came to getting in the way of attacks from living things, but accidents and inanimate objects were out of his scope unless he was completely concentrating on Hazel. Letting himself get lost in a spar with Goku had nearly cost Hazel his life. There was a clinching in his chest over that revelation. Was there no way Gat could be friends with the little one and still protect Hazel?

"Com'on." The bishop rapped his knuckles on Gat's chest as the man stood there, face down and shoulders slumped. "Let's go'in wash up."

"Hazel." Gat spoke softly as the bishop walked away towards the house, brushing the dust off his robes. The gunman followed and kept his eyes focused on that slim back. He was never letting it out of his sight again.


	5. Nettlesome Night Prattle

Hah, this chapter. Oh this chapter. I think I threw out any attempts to keep people in character for favor of other things. So at the very least you should get a laugh.

You asked for it Nimblnymph, and now you've got it. -dies- I can't believe I wrote this. XD You better like it, girl.

**The Fifth: Nettlesome Night Prattle.**

"Oh, why won't he just stay in this room with little ol' me? It's not fair, I tell you."

For the first time in Gat's life, he wanted to deck Hazel.

"Nothin' against yer' company Gat, but sometimes I just want more pleasant things ta' look at. I mean, that there Mr. Sanzo is a real sight for sore eyes. And his voice sounds heavenly to boot! A perfect combination. Though, he is just like you in trying to get him to speak. Like pulling teeth! But at least his grunts have a little something extra to 'um. Might pleasant to the ears if you ask me..."

Maybe Gat could get away with hitting him in the back of the neck and claiming a shelf fell on him later when he woke up. Or he could say the man passed out from drinking and hit his head. Gat wondered how hard he'd have to hit the man to make him forget he was hit in the first place. Or forget he ever met 'Mr. Sanzo' in the first place.

"Ah, I wish I had met Mr. Sanzo earlier on this journey. He's such a nice companion- even when he's scowlin' something fierce he's adorable. A might handsome fella' I could consider my soulmate if I put my mind to it. Don't you think we go well together?"

Gat nodded when Hazel addressed him. The man was partially undressed with his nightshirt hanging off his shoulder and ranting full force about the wonders of the might Mr. Sanzo. Gat had thought the man was bad before, but now that it was just him, Hazel and the monk with no other distractions – Hazel had made it his life's goal to court the monk. Hazel fluffed his slightly-damp hair from the collar of his night shirt and Gat wondered if he could shut the man up with a kiss and still live.

"And his hair! Such a brilliant blonde. I didn't even think Chinese folk had blonde hair, I figured they were like your folk Gat with all those browns and blacks. But 'is so exotic. I wonder if its as soft as it looks. Think it'd be worth it to get shot for a chance to run my hands through it?"

_No. _Gat thought viciously. Hazel merely giggled. The larger man sighed inwardly and pondered if Hazel would forgive him if he just killed the blonde to end this senseless adoration. Because he clearly couldn't just put Hazel out of his misery.

"But more than his hair, his eyes Gat. His eyes. Violet, it's such a devilish color but they're very human eyes. Not some dull color like hazel or yellow-"

Gat twitched.

"But violet. And I thought my blue eyes were rare. A 'Violet-Eyed Angel.' Doesn't that have a nice ring?"

Gat nodded again obediently. Why was he in love with this man again?

"Shame there's nothing to come from it."

Gat looked over through his peripheral when Hazel collapsed down on the bed with a slightly more morose tone. After an hour of energetic musings and praises for his favorite cranky priest, this was a change of pace. As jealous as he was, Gat wasn't sure if he didn't prefer that affection for another man to this defeated air.

"After all, he don't care for me much, now does he?"

Gat watched Hazel caress his own glove-less fingers on those pale lips in a mock kiss. Gat swallowed deeply as Hazel leant his head back to lean on the wall. Those blue eyes were half-lidded as Hazel started to imagine things he couldn't have.

Sanzo was an idiot. A god-damned, fool of a man that couldn't appreciate the blessings given to him if he tried. Screw the merciful goddess, he had an Angel lusting for him and he _ignored _him. Gat believed it had to be some sort of blasphemy. Hazel rolled his eyes to the side to look at Gat with a small, forced smile. Definitely had to be blasphemy.

"He thinks I'm annoying and cruel. A hindrance in his way, if you will. Just something to pop a cap inta.' And not the way I want either, mind 'ya."

Hazel snorted and started to scowl. It seems his good mood was heading downhill very quickly. Gat wondered what he could do to fix things. Though, he knew it was probably best just to stay quiet and let the storm blow over. Gat just wished he could smother his own anger that was slowly creeping up. First Sanzo doesn't appreciate what he's got, and now he puts Hazel into a bad mood. How did that man cause such trouble without even being here?

"Yer fingers are twitchin' Gat."

Gat's eyes widened as Hazel looked at him more directly.

"If I did'na know better, I'd think you were jealous."

The large body guard wondered if there was a way to distract Hazel from his train of thought. Maybe if he bust down the wall Hazel would see the blonde man in the room next door and be instantly so taken with him he would forget that Gat even existed. The larger man swallowed when Hazel sat up.

"You've been awfully quiet. I know that's normal for ya' in public but ya' usually talk with me when we're alone."

Gat watched Hazel pull his legs up on the bed.

"Is it because I've been talkin' about Mr. Sanzo?"

Hazel put a hand to his own chest and Gat just _knew_ the man was watching for his every twitch. It was no secret Hazel knew about Gat's feelings. How could the man not? Hazel started to draw little circles on his chest and hum. The man was planning to take his bad mood out on his faithful body guard. How wonderful. "Haz-"

"Shush Gat. You had your chance to talk and you lost it."

Gat shut up. Hazel started to lick his lips and move that same hand down his chest in a sensual manner that once again made Gat want to clock Hazel unconscious.

"You think about me, don't you Gat. The same way I think 'bout Mr. Sanzo."

Guilty. But Hazel didn't have to feel the need to point that out while his hand was moving down towards his waist...Gat was sure his brain was shutting down for self preservation.

"Unfair ain't it? Likin' someone something so fierce and they don't like ya' back."

Gat didn't think it was possibly for his eyes to get any wider. Hazel certainly wasn't going to do what he thought he was. Heaven help Gat if Hazel's hand went under...and there it went. Right under the fabric where Gat's large hands wanted so desperately to follow. Gat swallowed and wondered if he too could...to hell with it. Gat's hand started towards his belt buckle to undo the stupid clasp-

"Put yer hands down, Gat."

Hazel smirked at him and Gat swallowed, hands paused over the belt buckle. Hazel was doing that 'don't argue with me or I'll get pissy' voice. Gat wondered how long it would take to rebuild his stoic character if he let out a desperate whine. It was starting to hurt gosh darn it!

"I already told 'ya it's unfair. Put yer' hands on the chair. You can watch but nod'a touch."

Heavens Hazel was gorgeous. That cruel smirk on his lips, those playful teasing eyes, the drops of water still lingering in his hair from the shower he'd had earlier, the pale flesh that was now oh so visible as he lifted his shirt and moved his knee up into the air. That damn teasing demon of an angel was the most beautiful thing Gat had ever seen. Hazel moaned and Gat forgot he was ever mad or jealous in the first place. Gat gripped the chair with all his might and could hear the wood cracking. It was going to be a long, long night.

Hazel Grosse was a cruel man when he was in love.

* * *

Genjyo Sanzo was currently figuring out in his head the odds of shooting Hazel Grosse before the meat-head Gat shot him or got in the way of the bullet.

That man _needed_ to die.

The walls in this hotel were paper thin. Sanzo had put up with the man's constant chatter the hour before using every bit of patience he had learned by living with Gojyo and Goku. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep him from shooting through the wall.

Then he started to hear bits and pieces of what the man was saying. Out of curiosity, Sanzo leant his ear next to the wall to hear more clearly. A shiver had gone down his spine when he realized Hazel's choice of topic. He was never going to be able to look at the man the same way again in the morning. Sanzo was truly disturbed.

Thankfully, after a bit of time had passed and Sanzo had smoked through two packets of cigarettes to clear his mind: there was silence.

Sanzo then settled under the blankets perfectly read to go to bed. Though, there was now a slight humming noise that was prickling at his ears. He thought nothing of it at the time, and Sanzo merely turned over to face the wall and curl under the blankets. He'd kill Hazel in the morning.

Or so he thought.

And now, fifteen minutes later, Sanzo's eyes were blood shot open when he realized that small humming was moaning. That was now joined with a slight thumping noise. Sanzo wasn't sure he wanted to know what that second noise was considering that giant Gat was also in the room with that blue-eyed freak.

Hazel Grosse was jacking off.

"SANZO!"

And with that declaration loud enough to be heard crystal clear through the wall, said priest was on his feet and out of his bedroom door, eyes red and gun blazing. He was going to shoot the man in the head and be done with his problems. Screw finding that jerk Ukkoku! He'd get his information somewhere else! Sanzo kicked open the door and went in yelling.

"Hazel you-!"

Sanzo shut up instantly. Hazel was panting on the bed in the lull of ecstasy, but that's not what stopped Sanzo cold. It was the chilling aura of the body guard...who was fully dressed and had clearly not taken part in Hazel's little indulgence. If there was a definition of murderous rage, that was it.

"Uh, I'll just be leaving now."

Sanzo slammed the door shut behind him and headed for the kitchen. There was no chance he was getting any more sleep tonight. Or ever again.

* * *

"How 'bout that. Mr. Sanzo heard little ol' me." Gat grit his teeth and his eye twitched. The larger man dug his heel into the ground trying to will away his own arousal. The jealousy was falling off him in waves. "He looked all put out, didn't he?"

Hazel laughed weakly as he stretched his legs out on the bed and put the back of his hand on his forehead. Gat was looking absolutely miserable and it was possible that Hazel felt just a little guilty. Now that his mind was clear of all that stress, he could think clearly. It probably was a little mean. Hazel should make it up to the larger man. "Gat."

Hazel watched as the other man slowly turned his head, clearly trying very hard to control himself. Hazel pat the bed. "Come 'ere."

Gat's tense face was quickly replaced with a look of surprise. "Come 'ere." Hazel smirked. "Truth of the matter, doin' it yer'self is never good enough, now is it? Aren't you gonna' help me with my problem?"

Gat had never moved so fast in his life.


End file.
